


I know that you’re ready to take it to the other side

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, POV Saxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: Later, when all contests are over, Mira comes to find her.Saxa is sitting on her own in one of the abandoned parts of the temple, drinking wine and thinking of home and of the people she once knew and thinks, maybe it is not bad that she ended in this place, after all.“You kissed me,” Mira says tentatively and Saxa smiles at that and pats the place next to her.Mira sits down, gingerly, and looks everywhere but at Saxa.“You kissed me,” she repeats, “why?”where they do a lot more than just kiss and Saxa maybe should start charging people for the therapy she offers





	I know that you’re ready to take it to the other side

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me except plot, all characters belong to Steven deKnight and the title is from Love will keep us alive by Scorpions

Saxa hasn’t exactly planned getting involved in the argument between the girl, Mira, and Spartacus but Saxa has never been one to ignore men when they weren’t playing nicely.

She doesn’t understand some of the words spoken between the two of them but she does understand enough to decide they lost right to have privacy and she walks into the room. 

Mira looks up from Spartacus to her and she looks absolutely miserable. There are tears in her eyes and she looks like she is in on the very fucking verge of breaking down and Spartacus, to his credit doesn’t look much better but Saxa somehow can’t bring herself to care, she has eyes and she doesn’t understand how a man could refuse such a woman.

“Out,” she tells Spartacus, her voice rough and the word sounds foreign in her mouth.

Spartacus looks surprised and Saxa rolls her eyes openly now because the man might be a skilled fighter and Saxa might admire him but if he can’t deal with a woman challenging him, their careful friendship is going to be very short-termed. 

“You make hurt. Leave,” she tells him and now he seems to get it because he sighs and says something about a ship and he walks away quickly.

“You should not have sent him away, this is his bed,” Mira tells her softly and her voice breaks at ’his ’.

“He can find new,” Saxa replies coolly, “he made cry. Doesn’t deserve keep things.”

Mira actually laughs at that.

“Is that something you do where you come from? When a couple breaks up, the more hurt one gets to keep all things?”

Saxa smiles at that.

“No. Where I come, you’d kick his balls so he never fucked another again.”

Mira blushes. She is pretty when she does that, Saxa notices, her olive skin is perfect for the soft pink of the blush. Saxa makes a mental note to make her blush as much as possible, soon.

“Thank you,” Mira says then and Saxa feels that weird need to hug her tight because she did almost nothing and yet the other woman looks like she has just offered her a fucking moon.

“Don’t,” she answers and Mira looks confused at that but smiles at her tiredly and then she gets up.

“I need to help with the archery lesson,” she says and walks away and Saxa leans back against the not-that-comfortable bed and watches her leave.

 

She watches with amusement as Lugo and that boy, Nasir, suffer defeat from Nemetes and Donar. When Spartacus calls her name, quickly followed by Mira’s, she laughs and takes the chance. Her opponent, young pretty girl, proves to be no rival at all, however, the man Mira fights stands brave and he fights her with no respect towards her femininity. Normally, Saxa would appreciate that, she has been fighting with men since she was a child and she never asked to be treated differently for being born without a cock, but right now she wants to hit that man real hard for attacking Mira like this.  
She gets rid of her own opponent and she comes to Mira’s rescue quickly. Together, they defeat him within minutes and Mira looks proud and fucking elated and Saxa, Saxa was never one to stall.  
She grabs Mira by her chin and kisses her, rough and quick but with a promise and Mira looks surprised but happy.

 

Later, when all contests are over, Mira comes to find her.

Saxa is sitting on her own in one of the abandoned parts of the temple, drinking wine and thinking of home and of the people she once knew and thinks, maybe it is not bad that she ended in this place, after all.

“You kissed me,” Mira says tentatively and Saxa smiles at that and pats the place next to her.

Mira sits down, gingerly, and looks everywhere but at Saxa.

“You kissed me,” she repeats, “why?”

Saxa touches her cheek, gently this time and forces her to look at her.

“Need reason?” she asks. 

Mira sighs.

“Many people kissed me,” she says and there is something dark in her words, “many people did a lot more than just kissed me.” And Saxa wants to find every single one of those people who did those things and kill them, slowly and painfully. She wonders how come Spartacus doesn’t. He would, she thinks bitterly, should it be his dead wife in question and not Mira.

“You the most beauty I saw here,” she says instead of voicing her thoughts and Mira blushes, again.

“I doubt that,” she answers and Saxa is sure now that one day she will spend hours worshiping Mira’s body and showing her how beautiful she is.

She leans closer to Mira and kisses her, deep and sweet this time and Mira gives into the kiss quickly and opens her mouth the moment Saxa’s tongue touches her lower lip. 

“Ich bin sicher ich habe nie so eine schöne Frau gesehen,“ she whispers into Mira’s mouth when they part and Mira is flushed and breathless.

“I am sorry, I don’t understand,” she answers and Saxa grabs her by the hips and moves her into her lap.

“You beauty. The most of all.” Then she slowly brushes her right hand through Mira’s hair.

“I kissed two times. And I want kiss again. And more. Can I kiss again and more?” she asks, softly and Mira basically melts into the touch.

“You can touch and kiss as much as you want,” she whispers and then she kisses Saxa before she can do it herself.

After that, there isn't that much left to say.

They will have to speak more, Saxa thinks as she untangles the bow that keeps Mira’s dress intact, and she will have to learn a lot more of this language and she will have to teach Mira some German.  
Right now though, words don’t seem to be that important; Mira’s hands might be trembling slightly but it doesn’t stop her from removing Saxa’s clothes and it doesn’t stop her from sliding down from Saxa’s lap and pressing series of wet kisses to her chest.

“This alright?” she asks and Saxa has to lean forward and capture her lips in another kiss. 

“This perfect,” she whispers back.

 

Afterwards they lay together on the ground in glorious silence, their bodies sweaty, Mira’s back pressed to Saxa’s chest and Saxa’s fingers travelling up and down Mira’s belly, reaching lower or higher from time to time and drawing a surprised half-moans, half-laughs from Mira. 

“It was,” Mira hesitates for a while, searching for words and Saxa feels very pleased with herself. She has always liked making her lovers speechless.

“I have never felt this good before,” she says eventually and Saxa makes a small pleased noise to the back of her neck.

Mira sighs then.

“Is there a chance this could happen again?” she asks softly and it is back, that need to slice people she met before into pieces. In fact, Saxa thinks darkly, she might not even need her daggers; she could tear them apart with her bare hands.

She rolls them over so that Mira is lying on her back and Saxa is on top of her, position that has made Mira moan shamelessly more than once tonight.

“Du bist mein jetzt,” she growls, “you mine.“

Mira moans at that.

“Yours?” she says and Saxa shouldn’t find that one small word this arousing but she does.

“Mine,” she repeats. “And I yours. My woman.”

Mira smiles brightly at that and she presses a kiss to the back of Saxa’s hand.

“That’s good to know,” she says and Saxa laughs. 

When they hear the signal announcing the arrival of Romans, she curses the skies.

 

Being stuck on Vesuvius sucks.

It is much better than being chained to a cage on a ship, waiting to be sold, but it still sucks.

Saxa is cold and hungry and fucking bored and as she listens to her German friends, she can’t help agreeing with them; they should do something.

Before she can analyze what exactly should be done, though, she is interrupted by Mira who hesitantly walks to her and Saxa quickly moves and offers her a place close to the fire. Lugo laughs and makes an obscene movement but she pointedly ignores him.

“You good?” she asks Mira instead and the other woman nods and sits down, pressing closer to Saxa immediately.

“I know you are nervous,” she says to no one, “but if someone can find a way to get us from here, it is Spartacus.”

“Der Mann hat keine Idee was er machen soll,“ Nemetes says angrily, „und du siehst das nicht nur weil du seinen Schwanz wieder haben willst.“

Saxa growls at him. She growls and she isn't sure where that came from but thank gods, Nemetes looks afraid now.

“Sie ist eine Dame,” she tells him angrily and he rolls his eyes but, thankfully, he does shut the fuck up.

“Do I want to understand?” Mira asks her and she sounds almost amused.

“She merely educated Nemetes how a proper woman should be treated,” Agron tells her and Mira blushes slightly. 

“I don’t know if I count among proper women,” she says, “but I am flattered nevertheless.”

Saxa winks at her and Mira blushes deeper but she leans forward and kisses her on the lips, deep enough to make Saxa moan. Men around them burst out laughing.

“Takes a strong woman,” Lugo tells Mira, “to make our she-wolf moan.”

Later, when almost everyone is asleep, Agron moves closer to her so that they can talk and they won’t wake anyone up while doing so.

“Is Mira your woman now?” he asks her, using the common language purposely because he is a malicious son of a bitch.

“Is Nasir your man now?” she counters and funny enough, he doesn’t even have to answer her, the way he lightens up is an answer on its own.

“He is,” he tells her. “Your turn.”

Saxa looks up at the stars and she doesn’t answer him for a long while.

“I like her like no other,” she admits eventually. “Maybe except the Celt,” she adds then after a small thought, “I like him too.”

It makes Agron laugh.

“Who doesn’t, right?” he reminds her and she knows her smirk is matching his own.

“Spartacus isn't really good at taking care of women who aren’t his wife. Mira deserves to be happy. Don’t hurt her.”

When Saxa smiles at him, her smile is honest. 

“I don’t plan to hurt her, Agron.”

When in the morning Nemetes suggests attacking the Roman soldiers on their own, Saxa gives one look to Mira who is quietly talking to Spartacus, she thinks of her talk to Agron last night and then she bullies Nemetes into giving up that idea.

 

“They don’t make them like you in the Republic,” Gannicus tells her as he offers her a cup of water and she knows by now he regrets it is not wine as much as she does.

“You want your women soft,” she answers him. She is getting better at talking their strange language. Mira is good at teaching. She also provides fairly pleasant motivation and sweet rewards.

He huffs out a laugh.

“You mean me or the Romans?” he asks her.

“Both,” she replies, “you want your women soft so you can feel powerful. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Who says I want my women soft?” his voice is amused, “maybe my statement that they don’t make them like you means I wish they did.”

And that’s when Saxa gets it.

“You wish so. You want women more like me because if they were more like me, your woman, the one you loved, she would be still alive.”

His eyes are sad, but he does continue talking to her.

“If she had been more like you, she would have died a lot sooner than she did.”

“What was she like?” Saxa asks him then, not that she particularly cares but he sounds fucking desperate and it makes her wonder if he ever spoke of that woman to anyone before.

He looks somewhere between guilty as fuck and ridiculously in love when he answers her.

“She was moon,” he tells her, “the kindest, sweetest woman I have ever met. And I killed her.”

Saxa thinks, distantly, that she should feel horrified, but she doesn’t. 

“You held the knife?” she asks him calmly.

“I was to be sold,” he says, “she came to say goodbye with mulsum. And I don’t drink honeyed wine. It was poisoned, she died in my arms.”

You cannot adopt them all, Saxa reminds herself, you cannot have them all, you cannot keep everyone with conflicted past, you have Mira, you cannot take him too.

“You poisoned her wine?” she asks him patiently.

He looks confused.

“Of course not, it was-“

She interrupts him before he can give her another reason to take him into her arms.

“I don’t care who it was. Was it you?”

“No.”

“Then you didn’t kill her.”

He doesn’t look convinced.

“But-“

“You didn’t kill her. If you don’t hold weapon, you don’t kill. It is that easy.”

He stares at her for a long time and then he lets out a surprised laugh and he looks like she has taken a huge weight from him, which is ridiculous, they were slaves, for gods’ sake and they all seem to blame themselves and Saxa will never understand them. She is also in a desperate need of wine.

“They really don’t make them like you in Republic,” he tells her then and when he walks away she somehow feels lighter too.

 

Defeating the Romans is almost ridiculously easy, given how undefeatable it seemed only mere hours ago.

The celebration that follows makes Spartacus scowl (but Saxa is beginning to think displeased is how he normally looks) but they have just won and she refuses to feel ashamed when she kisses Mira in the middle of rebels or when she leads her away from them, not far enough to disappear but far enough to be sure they are alone.

Fight has always been arousing.

Mira doesn’t lose time and she quickly undoes Saxa’s attire and Saxa isn't going to be left behind and she works Mira’s dress open.

“You beautiful,” she whispers and this time, Mira doesn’t correct her and Saxa decides to count it as a victory, “and I will fuck so hard you forget everything but my name.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mira answers and then she kisses her and Saxa lets out a moan and pushes Mira on the ground and slides her mouth lower, sucking a bruise into Mira’s collarbone.

When her fingers reach Mira’s nipples and she pinches them, Mira arches off the ground and moans loud enough that there is no way she isn't enjoying this and Saxa smirks for a moment before sliding down, leaving wet trail of kisses on Mira’s abdomen and then she reaches her centre and licks into her and Mira’s hands go into her hair. 

Good.

Very good.

She keeps on kissing and licking and Mira is trembling under her and whispering her name and yes and please and Saxa has absolutely zero patience and the picture she has is way too pretty to just waste it and she doesn’t even hesitate between pushing two fingers into herself while doing the same to Mira and then Mira lets out a desperate moan that is closer to a scream than anything and she comes and she comes hard, shouting Saxa’s name to the dark and Saxa follows her within seconds.

Afterwards, they lie together on the grass, their fingers joined on Mira’s belly and Mira is pressing slow kisses to Saxa’s shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispers and then she goes pale but before she can do something stupid, like leaving, Saxa flips them over and she sits on top of her and kisses her.

“I love you,” she says back, “ich liebe dich, Schatz. Ich liebe dich.”

“I am a mess,” Mira reminds her quietly and Saxa laughs.

“So am I,” she replies, “we can be a mess together.”

They are going to die; they both know it. Rome is powerful and Rome will send a new army and then another until the rebels finally exhaust themselves and when they meet their end it will be ugly and it will hurt. 

But right now they are alive they are going to fight till their last breath and they are going to fight together and maybe that’s enough.

 

THE END


End file.
